The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to a display device, a driving method thereof and a manufacturing method thereof.
Existing touch control display devices include in cell touch control display devices and on cell touch control display devices, wherein an in cell touch control display device generally reuses electrodes in a display panel as touch control transmitting electrodes for touch control. In this way, a whole cell thickness of a display device is reduced, and a separate step for manufacturing touch control transmitting electrodes is reduced. Therefore, the in cell touch control display device gradually becomes the mainstream.
However, existing in cell touch control display technologies are difficult to be directly used in 2D/3D convertible display devices, which are increasingly popular with consumers. The 2D/3D convertible display devices can achieve switching between a 2D display mode and a 3D display mode. In a mainstream 2D/3D convertible display device, a variable 3D raster module capable of switching between a transparent state and a non-transparent state is manufactured on an outer side of a display panel, thereby achieve switching between 2D and 3D. Generally, such a variable 3D raster module needs using electrodes to achieve switching between a transparent state and a non-transparent state. However, electrodes in the variable 3D raster module are positioned on a light emergent side of the display panel and have a shielding effect on electrodes in the display panel. Therefore, generally it is unable to use the electrodes in the display panel as touch control transmitting electrodes, and it is unable to achieve an in cell touch control structure. In an existing 2D/3D convertible touch control display device, touch control transmitting electrodes are separately manufactured on the light emergent side of the foregoing 3D raster module, the manufacturing difficulty is greater and the cell thickness is larger.